Who Doesn't Make Faces to the Security Cameras?
by Phoenix Veil
Summary: HUMAN AU: Nico works as a security guard for the Marx Hotel and Casino. What does he do when a cute blonde starts making faces at the security cameras installed in the elevators? Will he pluck up the courage to ask the boy out?


If someone had told Nico di Angelo six months ago that he would be working as a security guard in a hotel, he would've laughed. But that was where the 23 year old Italian found himself nowadays. He had been "let go" from his last job at an auto repair shop. Why, you may ask? His father ran the place. And yeah, maybe Nico had ditched a few of his shifts. Apparently a few too many. His relationship with his dad was strained as it is, and now it was only more awkward. So Nico spent his evenings watching the elevator security cameras for The Marx Hotel and Casino. The pay was good, the hours were flexible, and the job was very entertaining. Watching drunken idiots stumble into the elevator, trying to figure out which floor they were supposed to go to was incredibly fun. So here Nico sat, watching and waiting. Right now not many people were going in and out; either they were already asleep or still out gambling. Nico's partner for the night was Frank Zhang, the whole reason he had this job. When his father "let him go", his half sister Hazel saw that he needed a job, so she asked her boyfriend Frank to see if the hotel had anything for Nico. As he took a sip of his water, glancing across the cameras, camera three caught his eye. A group of 5 guys, all probably in their early-mid 20's, had just entered the elevator from floor 57 and were travelling down to the casino. They were laughing and playfully shoving each other. One of them turned towards the camera and began making…faces? Nico tapped Frank's shoulders and nodded his head, indicating for him to look at the camera screen. A guy with curly blonde hair and tan skin was making ridiculous faces at the security camera. Nico decided to press the button that allowed him and Frank to hear what the guests were saying.

"Will, what the fuck are you doing dude?" Asked one of the guys with him. This guy had brown shaggy hair, and was a twin by the looks of it.

"Well, someone has to be watching from up there, why not give them something to watch?" Answered the blonde, Will.

He stuck his tongue out, flipped off the camera, and basically made Nico and Frank question why this was their job. Nico was fighting off a smile though. This Will guy was incredibly attractive, not to mention he had a good sense of humor. The group of boys exited the elevator and went on their way, but not before Will waved goodbye to the camera.

At 2 am, just before Nico got off work, the group of now drunken men stumbled back into the elevator. They were all struggling to stay upright by the looks of it. Will was making kissy faces at the camera while another one of the boys was smacking him, apparently telling him to knock it off. To Nico's disappointment, Will listened. After the group left the elevator, Nico stood and gathered his jacket, and made sure he had his wallet and keys. He said goodbye to Frank and went home, going straight to bed.

The next night when Nico returned to work, he saw the group of men again and Will made faces again. Nico laughed openly this time, while Frank did his best to keep a straight face. Over the next few nights, the group kept coming and going, and Nico finally decided to he had to seek this guy out. He finally plucked up the courage a week after the incidents started. On his break, he went out to the casino floor in search of the blonde. He found him at one of the many bars located in the hotel. His usual group of scoundrels wasn't with him however. Nico walked over and sat beside the blonde, ordering a vodka tonic. He glanced over a Will, clearing his throat.

"You know it's a bit strange, seeing you here, and not in the elevator making ridiculous faces at me," commented the man sitting next to Will in a smooth Italian accent.

Will spun in his barstool and saw that the guy was wearing a security guard's uniform. He smirked triumphantly.

"I take it you're the guard who has caught me doing that every night then? I was starting to wonder if anyone really did see it," Will replied.

The man looked to be around Will's age. He had unruly dark curls, and dark brown eyes, that simply melted Will in his seat. He realized in that moment how unimpressive he looked. His wrinkled t-shirt that Percy had stained earlier, his boring jeans and ratty sneakers.

"Oh we saw it alright. And let me just say, it has been the highlight of my night the last few days. I'm Nico," he held out his hand, offering it in greeting.

Will shook his hand and was impressed with the rather skinny kid's strong grip.

"I'm Will. And you're incredibly attractive," Will stated. Alcohol wasn't called liquid courage for nothing, right? Nico just laughed in response.

"I think that's the alcohol talking," Nico could hear a slight slur in the blonde's voice and found the compliment amusing.

"That may be so, but a drunk mind speaks a sober heart," countered Will.

"Professing your unrequited love for me before our first date? That's a first," teased Nico.

"First time for everything right? You've been watching me for days now, that's pretty creepy you have to admit," countered Will. Nico knew he was joking, and he fought back a smile but gave in, stunning Will with his pearly whites.

"Oh yeah, real creepy considering it's my job," Nico enjoyed this banter with Will. He was hot, funny, and easy to talk to. For the next 20 minutes they sat at the bar, talking and every now and then throwing in a flirty grazing of the hands.

Sadly, Nico's break was coming to an end. When he told Will this, the blonde pouted, and it was pretty much the cutest thing Nico had ever seen. He laughed and Will grabbed a napkin from under this glass, asking the bartender for a pen and writing something down on it. He handed it to Nico.

"Here, take this. Text me tomorrow?"

Nico stood, putting the folded napkin in his pocket.

"Of course. It was nice to finally meet you, Will. Duty calls," Nico was reluctant to leave, but after saying goodbye, he went back to the security room, plopping down next to Frank.

"Well? Did you find him?" Inquired his partner.

"Yeah I did. And I got his number too," Nico pulled out the napkin from his pocket, showing it to Frank.

"Way to go, di Angelo. Didn't think you'd actually ask for it," Frank laughed.

Nico shook his head, "I didn't. He offered it of his own free will, after stating how hot he thought I was."

"No way! Sounds fake!"

"Nope. It is 100% true. I think we're going to go out for drinks before my shift tomorrow. At least, that's what I'm going to ask him."

Frank just sighed, smirking, "You're crazy di Angelo."

The next day, Nico woke up around noon, as was customary with his work schedule. He sat up and got ready for the day, before going to his jacket and searching for the napkin with the number on it. Except…

"What the hell?" He triple checked every pocket, yet came up empty, and he was really bummed about this.

He went into work that night, figuring he'd search out the blonde yet again. Except he didn't see him enter or exit any elevator. On both of his breaks he went out and searched the casino, only to come up empty. Dammit! He really hoped Will wouldn't think he purposely didn't call. He should've offered up his number too. Too late for "should have" though.

It wasn't until three nights later that Nico saw him again. He had entered the elevator with his friends, except he didn't turn to face the camera, didn't make any faces, he faced straight forward, and this bothered Nico. He knew what he had to do.

"Frank, I've got to go find him." Frank had already been briefed on the situation and he nodded in understanding.

Nico rushed to where the elevators were, hoping to catch Will as he walked out, except the group of boys must've already walked away, because Nico couldn't find them anywhere near the elevators. He stalked around the casino, looking desperately but came up empty. Just as he was about to give up, he caught a flash of blonde up ahead of him.

"Will? Will!" Called out the Italian.

Will was at a blackjack table, leaning closely to a woman next to him. They seemed to be having a flirty conversation, and Nico knew he had no right to be jealous, but that didn't mean the green monster wasn't creeping up on him anyways. The blonde turned his head to see who had called his name, and when he saw Nico, sadness clouded his features. He excused himself from the table, and the woman followed him. The couple walked over to Nico as the Italian desperately tried to figure out what he was going to say.

"Will, honey, who is this?" Asked the girl practically hanging off Will's arm.

"Look Will, can we talk privately?" Asked Nico politely.

Will looked hesitant, though he nodded his head.

"I'll be back Ashley," he said, gently pushing the girl away from him. Nico fought off a smirk as the girl pouted but stalked away.

Nico led Will to the doors located nearby, wanting the fresh air and not wanting to be drowned out by the noise inside.

"What do you want?" Asked the blonde harshly.

Nico winced as he heard the pain in the blonde's voice.

"Look, I wasn't trying to ghost you I swear. I lost the napkin you gave me," admitted the Italian sheepishly.

Will softened at hearing this, and felt guilty that Nico had to see him with Ashley. He had been planning to maybe go back to her room, and even though he didn't know Nico well, he didn't feel right about him seeing the two together.

"Oh…really?" Even though he had a valid excuse, you'd think if you liked someone you'd keep track of their number better, so yeah maybe he was a little bitter.

"I swear. I really like you. What reason would I have to avoid you? Other than the fact that you seem to have found someone else." Okay yeah, he didn't have to add that last part, but he did anyways. However when he saw the guilt on Will's face he regretted it instantly.

"I'm sorry. I was upset and I'm a 24 year old in New York. It wasn't hard to find someone to hook up with. I really am sorry." The kicked puppy look on Will's face made Nico want to do anything he could to make him happy again.

"All miscommunication aside, would you like to go out for drinks tomorrow night? Around 9?" Nico asked almost blushing, but not. He wasn't sure why this guy made him nervous, he was Nico di freaking Angelo. He was as smooth as his voice was. What made this blonde special?

"I'd love to Nico."


End file.
